Degrassi:The Choice Sequel
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: Wanna know what happens after the Degrassi: The Choice?Here's the sequel.What happens when the unexpected happens? Just an FYI I put the last chapter of the first Degrassi:The Choice for the first chapter to so you know what previously happened.
1. Previously

Emma's POV

I smiled as everybody complimented me. It felt so nice. The photographer started to take pictures. It was being to be so real. I was actually getting married today to Spinner. The boy who used to bully me when I was in grade seven, but he has changed and I've changed since then it's crazy.

I turn for a moment and see a shadow lurking behind the tent, but I put the thought in the back of my mind. It must have been Jay trying to get a peek at Manny.

The wedding was about to start my heart started to race this was really going to happen I was about to marry Spinner.

Sean's POV

I couldn't go through with it I just couldn't. Too many people around for me to try to win her back. I start to leave as I put my hands in my uniform pocket and I feel something. I take out the folded pieces of paper it was the two photos. I look at them both and I knew I just knew I had to do this. She needed to know I was alive and I wanted her back.

All of the sudden music starts to play the wedding was just about to begin.

Manny's POV

I just stopped Jane from ruining the wedding you could totally tell she was hurt that Spinner was getting married to someone else. I got her to leave the wedding ceremony area and to go wait for her friends to pick her up. I thought Sean would be the one to show up, but I guess he realized Emma had moved on and that he needed to move on his self.

As the music starts to play all the bridesmaids start walking down the aisle and so do I.

Emma's POV

I watch as my bridesmaids walk down the aisle. My hands started to shake. I couldn't believe this moment was finally happening. My parents walked me down the aisle where Spinner is waiting. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, I couldn't believe it. I blushed as my parents gave me away.

I smiled at Spinner and Spinner smiled at me and the ceremony began.

Sean's POV

I run, I run as fast I can to make it back to the ceremony unnoticed. I couldn't let her marry him even if he was my friend. She knew as well as I knew that we were meant to be.

Emma's POV

I smiled at Spinner and he smiles back at me. My heart races fast. I was actually getting married. It was a little weird having Jay marry us, but what can you do about it.

"If anyone thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," Jay said.

"I object!" someone said standing at the other end of the aisle. Spinner and I both turn around to see who it was. I feel my heart ache. It couldn't be it just couldn't be.

"It can't be," I said in a whisper. Spinner looked from me to him, him to me.

Sean's POV

"If anyone thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," Jay said.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this, but "I object!" I said.

Everybody turned around and stared at me. I stood proudly. Once Emma turned and saw me I saw that look in her eye.

I walk forward down the aisle as everybody stared. I didn't understand did everybody think I was dead? I make my way to Emma.

Emma's POV

"Sean is it is it really you?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes. He nodded.

"Emma I can't let you go through with this," Sean said. "Emma I have been here a whole week and it broke my heart to find out you were getting married and then Manny and Jay said it would be best if I didn't tell you I was back," Manny and Jay knew all along that Sean was here? "Don't be mad at them because I mean I thought you would be happier if you never knew I came back to visit and then I heard you talking to Manny and how you thought I was dead."

"Sean," is all I managed to say I touched his face to make sure he was real.

"Emma I still love you," he said.

Sean still loved me. I couldn't believe after three years he came back into my life. Sean Cameron.

I look from him to Spinner. Spinner didn't know what to say. I didn't either. I couldn't lose Sean this time though, but I didn't want to hurt Spinner or lose him as him either. I look from Sean to Spinner, Spinner to Sean. My brain told me Spinner, but my heart told me Sean. That's when I noticed Jane on the dock by herself. I knew she still loved Spinner. I knew how she felt losing the one you loved.

I look back at the two men who stood before me. I pulled Spinner aside.

"Spinner you know I love, but" I said.

"I get it Emma you still love Sean I completely understand," Spinner said.

"I was going to say but you just aren't the one for me I mean we're good friends and all, but you know you and Jane are meant to be," I said pointing to the dock. Spinner knew it too.

"You're right," Spinner said.

Spinner and I both walked back to ceremony.

Sean's POV

I stood nervously waiting for them to return. I was hoping I didn't go to all this trouble for nothing. I look over and see Emma's family. Jack waved to me and smiled. I smiled back. The looks on Spike's and Snake's face were like they couldn't believe I was really here too.

Emma and Spinner then returned. I walked off to the side.

"Everybody Spinner and I have an announcement to make," Emma said. I was hoping they were calling off the wedding.

"We have decided not to get married," Spinner said.

Emma's POV

Everybody looked confused from our announcement, but it was okay Spinner was off to New York with Jane and I was going to stay here and spend my time with Sean.

"Okay so since there is no wedding we can all make our way to the reception for some food and drinks," I said.

We all made it down to the reception, but I couldn't find Sean. I hadn't seen him since he proclaimed his love for me. It figures he would just run away.

The DJ started playing some music.

"If anyone has any requests come stop by the turn tables and we'll try to get your request played." The DJ said.

I sat alone as everybody was having a grand old time. I wish I knew where Sean went.

"This request has been dedicated to Miss. Emma Nelson," the DJ said. The music started to play

_It was an average day, dull in every way_

I look around at everyone dancing ._  
_

_Until, until the sun broke through.  
It wasn't in the sky, no  
The light came from her eyes  
She turned, turned the grey sky blue.  
On that cold September morning  
I saw her in the rain.  
To me she was the moon and stars the world  
She was_

I watch the couples dancing together like my parents and Jay and Manny. I just wish I knew where Sean was.__

Just Jane.  
But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away.  
Yeah in the words I should always be just Jane  
But because of her, my world has changed  
Oh yeah

I tried to catch her eyes  
As she was walkinhg by first  
At first she seemed confused  
I saw she wasn't sure, my smile was meant for her.  
I said I can't help but notice you.

I look to the tree and see him my heart skips a beat and I get up and walk over._  
_

_And when you find that someone special.  
You don't let them slip away.  
So tell me what your name is, she answered by saying_

Just Jane.

I walk over to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied. I get closer and he smiles. "It's a slow song and you're not dancing?"

"No one really caught my interest," I smiled back.

"Oh," he said then looked down for a minute before looking back into my eyes. "How about now?"

"_I'd love to," I smiled. He puts arms around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders.  
But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away.  
Oh yeah in the words I should always be just Jane  
But because of her, my world has changed  
Oh_

Oh she might seem ordinary  
But she was hard to find  
One main thing really impresses us is her love  
And her love's just mine, just mine

She is just Jane.  
But she's everything to me  
She is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.

"Feels like déjà vu," I said.

"It does doesn't it," he said.

"There is only one thing missing," I smiled.

"I think I know," he smiled.

_She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away._

We kiss like old times. It felt so right.

_In the words I should always be just Jane  
Because of her, my world has changed, oh changed  
She is just Jane, she is just Jane  
She is just Jane_


	2. The Test

**Emma's POV**

I stare down at the test in front of me. I wish Sean was here with me, but he was off at war. He had left just one month before. One month after I got him back in my life finally, it may have been my wedding day to Spinner, but he helped both Spinner and myself realize that we weren't made for each other that our true loves were right in front of us. I knew Sean's job was going to be one I was going to have to deal with, but I need him more than ever.

Oh god the test.

*A Month Before*

Sean and I both pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. "I've missed you so much," I said.

"I've missed you too," Sean said. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. I lean my head on his chest.

"Sean?" I asked.

"Yes Emma," he said. I looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town and why didn't you ever write?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"I couldn't write it didn't feel right to write you since you had a boyfriend and I knew I wasn't over you, I've been in love with you ever since we met," Sean said. "Why didn't you write to me?"

"Well I thought you were angry with me after what happened, I thought you would never want to hear from me again," I said.

He kisses me again, but more passionately. I kiss him back. "I could never be mad with you Emma," he said and with that we kissed again. We somehow made our way to one of the tents and nobody was there. We started kissing again. He unzipped my dress and it fell to the ground.

*Present*

Here I am staring at this test. I take a deep breath waiting for something to happen. Manny paced back and forth.

"How could let this happen Emma," she said.

"Manny I didn't let this happen it just kind of did," I said. "And aren't you suppose to be comforting me not yelling at me," I said.

"I'm just saying we have already been through this twice already," she said.

"One of those times was you," I said. She stopped pacing.

"Shut up," she said. I knew she didn't like to talk about it, but everyone has a past.

*A Month ago*

I laid in Sean's big strong arms under a nice white sheet. I buried my face into his chest as he stroked my blonde hair.

"You still use Vanilla Honey," he smiled.

"Yes do you have a problem with that Mr. Cameron," I said.

"No not at all it's just I've missed the smell," he said. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Promise never to leave me again," I whispered in his ear.

"You know I have to go back," he said.

"I know," I said.

"But I will come to you," he said.

"You swear," I said.

"I swear," he said, "if you promise to write me."

"I promise with all my heart," I said and with that he pulled back into his arms and kissed me passionately.

*Present*

The timer goes off and my heart skips a beat. It was the moment of truth. Pink line equals positive blue line means negative.

*A Month ago*

It had been a couple days since Sean sudden return into my life and he was leaving again today. I didn't want him to go. I had just gotten him back and now he would soon be out of grips.

When we arrive at the airport I burst into tears holding on to Sean tight. He holds me for what seems like forever and kisses my forehead.

I pull away and look up into his eyes as tears fall down my face. He wipes them for me, "Emma please don't cry I'll be home before you know it," he said.

"You promise," I said through my tears.

"I promise," he said. We kiss a long passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls away. "I gotta go."

"Okay," I said.

"I love you Emma," he said.

"I love you too Sean," I said. He gives me one last kiss goodbye before he heads to his plane.

*Present*

I pick up the test that concealed my fate. I take a deep breath as I look down at the results.

"So what's the verdict?" Manny asked.

"It's pink," I said.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! So what will Emma tell Sean? How will she tell him? What will her parents say? If you have any ideas let me know =) Don't forget to Review! =)**


	3. Sean's Return

Sean's POV

I went inside my room and opened my new laptop I got before I left. I was hoping Emma would be online, but she wasn't. My heart sank a little. I had just gotten her back and I had to leave. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms again. I looked at my calendar; I had about two weeks before I would be back. I looked out the window of my hotel room. I thought about what Emma was doing at this time.

That's when my computer made a beeping noise. I went over to the computer. It was Emma trying to video chat. I quickly accepted the chat.

"Hey Em," I smiled.

"Hey," Emma said I could see that something was up.

"Emma, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something," she said. I was starting to get worried.

"What is it Emma?" I asked. She went silent for a minute; she was starting to scare me. "Whatever it is Emma you can tell me, I can take it," I said. Maybe it was her anorexia?

"Sean," she said looking up into the camera tears filling her eyes.'

"Yeah Emma," I said my heart was pounding.

"I'm pregnant," she said. I froze. She was pregnant? She couldn't be, I mean, oh crap.

"Emma are you sure," I said finally.

"Yes I'm sure I took a test," she said.

"Okay, did you go to the doctor to confirm," I said, I mean we had already been through this before.

She nodded. "Sean how am I going to tell my parents I'm suppose to start university again," she said.

"Emma we'll deal with this together we're a team, I'll be home in two weeks," I said.

Emma nodded again. "Well I got to go Mann y is going to be here soon," she said.

"Emma," I said.

"Yeah," she responded.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too Sean," she said. Then the screen went away showing my desktop. It was a picture of Emma and I at the airport. I still couldn't wrap my head around her being pregnant. I mean this time it was real. It wasn't a false alarm. I knew what I needed to do.

**Two Weeks Later**

My plane landed and I quickly got up from my seat and got off the plane. I look around for Emma my heart beating rapidly. Finally see her and smile. She sees me and comes running into my arms. I hug her tightly in my arms.

"Sean," Emma cries as she buries her face into my chest.

"I'm here Emma I'm here," I said holding her in arms. It seemed like forever go since we had been together.

"Sean I'm scared," Emma said pulling away from the hug.

"Emma I promise you everything is going to be okay," I said.

"Promise," she said. I nodded and kissed her a long passionate kiss.

Once we got back to my place we sat on the couch. "So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know Sean I really didn't think I would actually be pregnant," Emma said.

"I know, I know this wasn't plan, but I think this was sort of something we needed to bring us back together," I said.

"I know, but I have university and you have the military I mean put a baby on top of that," Emma said.

"What are you saying Emma," I said looking at her concerned.

"I don't know Sean I really don't know I mean we are going to have to tell my parents and I mean Manny already knows so Jay probably knows," Emma began to ramble.

"Calm down just take a deep breath," I said.

"Sorry I guess this is a lot to take in," Emma said.

"I know it is put will make it through don't we always," I smiled.

"You always know what to say to calm me down," Emma said.

"You do the same with me," I said. She laid in my arms as I gently stroked her hair. "So when do you think we should tell your parents?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I mean they're out of town with Jack this weekend and won't be back till Monday," Emma said.

"Emma you know I love you right," I said.

"Of course I mean we've been in love since the 7th grade," she said.

I got up off the couch she looked at me confused.

"I want to do this right," I said.

"Sean what are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Something I should have done a while ago," I smiled as I got down on one knee.

"Sean," Emma said teary eye.

"Emma Nelson I've been in love with you for what seems like a lifetime even though you have just came back into my life about a month ago it feels like we've still been together since 7th grade," I said as I pulled out a small black velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

Emma started to cry. "Yes Sean I'll marry you," she said. I slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up in my arms and kissed passionately.

**Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked this chapter! So Emma and Sean are now engage! How will everybody take the news? Her parents still don't know that Emma's pregnant how will they take both news? What drama is to come for the couple? When will Jay and Manny finally get marry? Please review! And if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know =)**


	4. Telling The Parents

Emma's POV

I woke up to the bright light of the sun. I roll on my side facing Sean. "Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," I smiled back.

"You sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. Sean gets out of the bed and heads into the bathroom. I sit up. I look down at the ring on my finger. I couldn't believe I was getting married again, except this time to the right guy. I heard Sean turn the shower on and decide it is best to get out of bed. I go over to the mirror and looked at myself. I put my hand on my stomach. It was weird knowing that there was something growing inside of me. Something that Sean and I created.

I open the dresser draw and took one of Sean's shirts and pulled it over my head, putting my arms through the arm holes. I walk into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. I take out a yogurt and grab a spoon from one of the drawers. I sit on the couch and turn on the television.

Sean walks out of the room dressed in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt that shows his muscles. He comes over to me and kisses me gently.

"Shower's free," he said.

"Thanks," I said. I hand him my empty yogurt container and head back into the bedroom.

After I was showered, got dressed, did my hair, and makeup I walked out of the bedroom to find Sean eating a bowl of cereal and talking on the phone. "Really, you think so," Sean said into the phone. "That's great I'll run it by Em…uh-huh…..okay…thanks you too….bye." Sean hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked walking over to him. He put his cereal bowl down and wrapped his arms around me.

"It was Jay he was saying that there is an open spot at the garage that he works at and that his boss said that I can work part time so when I do my military leave I still have a job that can help with the baby," Sean said.

"That's great," I smiled. "Especially since I'll have to go on maternity leave."

Sean nodded. "So I was thinking we should move your stuff in," Sean said taking my hands in his.

"You sure I mean we did just get engage," I said.

"Emma, we've been together for what seems like forever I mean normally people move in get married then have a baby, but for us were having a baby and now were getting married now all that needs to be done is for you to move in," Sean said.

"Well when you put that way," I smiled.

"Is that a yes," Sean asked. I nodded and he lifted me up and spun me around then pulling me down into a long passionate kiss.

"I love you Sean Cameron," I said.

"I love you too Emma Nelson," he said back.

**Monday**

Today was the day my parents get back from their trip. I pace back in forth in the living room of my parents place.

"Emma calm down it is going to be okay," Sean said.

"I'm just nervous their going to freak," I said. Sean pats the seat beside him on the couch and I sit. He wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest.

"Their not going to freak everything is going to be okay," Sean said kissing the top of my head.

"You think?" I said.

"I don't think I know," he said. I looked out the window to see lights of my parents' car. I get up.

"Their here," I said heading to the door. Sean follows behind as I head outside. I hug my parents and Jack and we say hello. Once we got back into the house Jack went to bed leaving my parents, Sean, and I alone in the living room.

"So it's no surprise you two are back together," my mom said.

"What's that suppose to mean," I said.

"I'm just saying I knew you guys would find your way back to each other," she smiled.

"That's true I mean Sean is practically part of the family," Snake said.

"Speaking of that Emma and I have a few things we need to tell you," Sean said holding my hand.

"What's going on you two," mom said.

"You might to sit down," I said.

"Emma what's wrong?" Snake said as both my parents sat down on the couch with worried expressions.

"Well umm I'm pregnant, Sean and I are getting married, and I going to move in with Sean," I said.

"Wow," was all my mom could say.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Of course not honey," my mom said standing up and hugging me. "We're just surprised and I mean it is happening a bit fast."

"But you two are two very mature young adults who can handle this," Snake said. I smiled at both of them.

"I just have one question to ask you Sean," my mom said.

"What is it Mrs. Nelson?" Sean asked.

"Do you promise to take care of my daughter and my unborn grandchild," mom said.

"I would do anything for them," Sean said. My mom hugged Sean.

"Welcome to the family Sean, it's about time," my mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. Nelson," Sean said hugging her back.

"Please Sean call me mom," mom said.

"Okay mom," Sean said.

"So Emma when you moving in with Sean?" Snake asked.

"We were going to wait till you guys got home so how about this weekend," I said.

"Works for me," Snake said.

"So what about the wedding?" mom asked.

"What about the wedding?" I said looking confused.

"When are you guys going to have it?" she asked.

"We haven't really thought about it," Sean said.

"Yeah, I mean first I need to move in and I mean I don't want to be huge on my wedding day," I said.

"Well how about you guys just elope?" Snake said.

"That's true I mean I tried the whole big wedding thing," I said.

"How about tonight," Sean said.

"You want to get married tonight?" I said.

"Why not we have waited this long," Sean said.

"That's true," I said.

"So tonight you two are getting married?" Snake asked.

"Seems like it," I smiled.

"Sounds perfect we'll get the justice of the peace to come over," my mom said as she walked into the other room. I looked up at Sean and smiled. We were getting married tonight.

Once the justice of the peace came the ceremony began. We ended it with a kiss. I smiled up at Sean and he smiled back at me. After we were officially married we went into my room and backed up some of my clothes and headed back to our place.

We entered the apartment and Sean placed my bag down in the living room then picked me up and carried me over the threshold into the bedroom. He laid me on the bed. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me long and passionately.

"I love you Mr. Cameron," I smiled.

"I love you too Mrs. Cameron," he smiled back.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked that chapter! So Sean and Emma are married yay! Now that their married and having a baby will their relationship changed somehow? Will Sean have to go back overseas? Will Manny and Jay finally tie the knot? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Never Thought I Would See You Again

Manny's POV

My alarm goes off in my hotel room. I stretch out my arms. I had just finished another audition and was heading home. I look at the ring on my finger. I smile thinking about Jay. I was finally going to have a break until I hear back on if I get the part.

I take a nice long hot shower before changing and doing my hair and makeup. I finish packing up my remaining luggage before calling the hotel lobby letting them know I was ready to leave. I take a taxi to the airport where I get a medium ice coffee from one of the little cafés in the airport.

The plane ride seems like forever. I never truly liked plane rides road trips were always my first choice. I needed to get home fast I needed to plan a wedding, see what is up with Emma, spend time with my fiancé, and let him in on some news. I open up one of my many bridal magazines. _What type of bride are you?_ I roll my eyes. I already knew what type of bride I was. I have known since I was a little girl. I flip through the pages before finally giving up and putting the magazine away. I put my headphones in and listen to my iPod.

I hum a few bars and stare out the window looking at the ground below. "Manny, Manny Santos?" a familiar voice said. I take out my headphones and face them.

"Craig Manning?" I said.

"In the flesh," he said.

I shake my head, "Wow, I would have never thought I would see you again," I said.

"Well I was heading home to see Joey and Angie," he said taking the seat next to me. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty good I just finished an audition for this new movie, how about you?" I said.

"I'm great just finished recording my new album," he said.

"That's great Craig, how are things with you and Ellie?" I said ever since Craig and I started to date our second time around Ellie was always all over him since they were in a band together. Never really liked her, but whatever I guess.

"Their good, so you dating anybody?" Craig asked.

I blush just thinking about Jay. "Actually I'm engaged," I said.

"Oh really, and who is the lucky guy?" Craig asked.

"Jay Hogart," I said.

"Wow, who would of thought," Craig said. "So what have I missed since I've been away?"

"A whole lot," Manny said.

"Well were going on this plane for awhile I think we have time," Craig smiled.

"Okay where shall I begin, well Spinner and Emma got married," I said.

"What? Really? Spinner and Emma I don't believe it," Craig said.

"Let me finish they were drunk got married then decided to get an annulment, then they decided to go through the marriage, then decided against it again, and then they decided to get married again this time not drunk, but then Sean came back now Spinner and is back with his girlfriend Jane and Sean is still in the army and now Emma is pregnant and I just found out yesterday that Emma and Sean eloped," I said.

"Wow, that is a lot," Craig said.

"Yeah, but hey we Degrassi alumni gotta keep life interesting," I smiled. Craig smiled back.

"That is true," he said.

"Did you hear Jimmy is walking again," I said.

"Yeah I did hear that I'm happy for him I remember the day he was put into to that wheelchair because of Rick," Craig said is smile fading.

"I know, Jay feels awful about now he wish he could go back and time and knock some sense into himself," I said.

"Wow Jay feeling sorry for something," Craig said.

"Yup he always tells me I'm the one who changed him for the better," I smiled.

"Well you always had a way for changing people," he said.

"Yeah, well they always weren't for the better," I said thinking about my past.

"I still can't believe Emma is pregnant," Craig said.

"I know right," I said.

"Do you ever think about it?" Craig asked.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"If you didn't get well you know," Craig said hinting towards the abortion I had back in high school.

"Oh that, I mean I did for a while after it happened and everything, but I mean now I know it was the right decision," I said.

"You think?" he said.

"Well yeah I mean I'm really into my acting and well your really into your music let's see it has been what about six years since it all happened, our lives would be totally different ," I said. Craig nodded. "We weren't ready either heck I was just a 9th grade."

"You're right I know I was angry afterwards and I'm sorry about the cocaine situation I was in," Craig said.

"It's okay, but now looking at it our relationship was really going nowhere and I mean it was bound to happen eventually," I said.

"Yeah," Craig said.

Craig and I talked until the plane finally landed. We did a quick goodbye hug before exiting the plane. Once I got off the plane I saw my man waiting for me. I ran into his arms. He kissed twirling me around.

"God you don't know how much I've missed you," Jay said finally releasing from the kiss.

"Not as much as I missed you," I replied kissing me again.

"You ready to head home," Jay said. I nodded snuggling into his chest. We grabbed my luggage before heading home. In the car I lean my head on his shoulder." Tired?" he asked.

"It was a long flight and we won't believe who I ran into on the plane," I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Craig," I said.

"Ah Mr. Manning the ex," Jay said.

"We had a nice conversation," I said.

"About what?" Jay asked.

"Let's see you might have come up," I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

We finally arrived home and I put my things away. I put the last of my things away humming a tune. Jay leaned against the doorway.

"What," I said blushing.

"Nothing have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Jay asked.

"I think a few times," I said. He walked over and sat on the bed. I sat next to him and held me in his arms.

"Well you are the most beautiful girl in the world and you are all mines," Jay said kissing me gently on the lips. I smiled.

"Jason Hogart what do you want," I said.

"Did I need to want something can't I just miss my girl," he said. I snuggle into his chest.

"I guess," I said.

"So when are we going to tell people," he asked.

"Soon, I promise," I said giving him a quick kiss. "I'm jetlagged and need my sleep." I change into some pajamas before getting into bed. Jay follows putting on some sweats and taking off his shirt getting into the bed. He wraps his arms around me under covers. I smile as I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked his chapter! So I decided since the last story really focused on Sean and Emma this story would focus on more than just them. If you like this idea let me know if not I will this story will only be about Semma and Janny. So what is this secret that Jay and Manny have? When will they let people know? How are things with Sean and Emma? PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	6. Janny's Secret Revealed

Sean's POV

The sunlight enters Emma's and mine's bedroom. I watch her sleep so peacefully. I smile as the sunlight hits her face at just the right angle. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning Mrs. Cameron," I said.

"Morning Mr. Cameron," she smiled. I kissed her gently on the lips.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Amazing," she said.

"Jay and Manny are going to be here shortly to help with the move," I said as she started playing with my hand intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah," she replied.

"That means we gotta get out of bed," I said.

"Do we have to," she said.

I nodded and kissed her again on the lips before getting out of bed. Emma sits up in bed. I pull on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. I look back at her beautiful face.

"What are you smiling about," I said.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am," she replied.

I walk over to her and kiss her on the forehead. "I believe I am the one who is like," I said.

"Hey Sean do you think you could make me an omelet?' asked Emma.

"Is this one of your pregnancy cravings?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Baby Cameron wants a cheese omelet," she said.

"Baby Cameron?" I asked.

"Well since we don't want to find out the sex of the baby I don't want to call the baby an it so I thought of the name Baby Cameron," she said. I chuckle a little.

"I see, well then that makes you Mama Cameron," I said.

"Then your Daddy Cameron," she smiled.

"Okay I'm going to go make you that omelet now," I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen. I took out frying pan out of the cabinet and placed it on the stove. I went into the fridge and grabbed the eggs and cheese and started to make Emma's omelet.

The doorbell rung. "It's opened," I said.

"Is that an omelet I smell," said Jay as Manny and him walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Emma was craving one so I told her I would make her one," I said.

"Well isn't that sweet," Manny said taking a seat at the island. "Where's Em?"

"She's getting ready," I said as I finished up making Emma's omelet.

Emma entered the room wearing a purple baby –doll dress with black leggings and black flats. "Is that my omelet," she said entering the kitchen giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Manny, hey Jay."

"Hey Em, you look cute today," said Manny.

"Really you think, I mean I think I'm starting to show," Emma said.

I wrapped my arms around Emma's waist."You always look beautiful to me Mrs. Cameron," I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you two got hitched while I was in California," Manny said.

I kissed Emma on the cheek. She blushed.

"I'm sorry we just thought since the last one ended well you know we just wanted it to be the two of us and my parents," said Emma.

"It's okay I forgive you," said Manny.

"Manny I think we should tell them our news," Jay said.

"Your right," Manny said.

"What news?" Emma and I both asked. Emma took over making her omelet and placed it on a plate and took the seat next to Manny.

"Well were waiting to tell people till we were for sure," Manny said.

"Just spit out," said Emma take a bite of her omelet.

"Okay, I'm pregnant," said Manny.

"You are? Since when?" asked Emma.

"Congrats man," I said to Jay giving him a high five.

"Thanks man," Jay replied.

"Well about four months so like a month ahead of you, but we didn't want to start telling people till we knew everything was okay and then I was gone for month, but now that I'm back were telling people," Manny smiled.

"Ohmygod this is really great our kids are going to be born around the same time," Emma smiled.

"So you guys know what you're having or you guys going to wait to find out?" I asked.

Manny looked up at Jay then back to Emma and I. "Well here's what we did I wanted to wait, but Jay wanted to find out so the doctor told Jay so he could work on the nursery like build the crib and paint and all that," said Manny.

"That isn't such a bad idea," Emma said. "What do you think Sean?"

"I like that idea," I said.

"So next doctor's appointment we'll ask," Emma said placing her hand over her stomach.

"So what are we moving from your parents house to here?" asked Jay.

"I have the boxes all set you just have to pick them up," said Emma.

"Okay," said Jay."Sean want to head over there?"

"Sure man," I said. We took Jay's car to Emma's parents' house. Snake helped us put Emma's stuff in the car. We brought it back to the house to find a note on the table.

_Dear Sean,_

_Manny and I went baby shopping we'll be back later._

_Love,_

_Emma_

"Where are the girls?" asked Jay.

"They went baby shopping," I said.

"They won't be home till late then," Jay said take a seat on the couch and turned on the television. I sit on the other side of couch. "So man what are you going to do about money?"

"What do you mean man?" I asked.

"Well I mean babies cost loads of money, I had to get a new job," Jay said.

"Well I mean I have the military and the shop," I said.

"Dude I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but the shop it's going to close soon," Jay said.

"Are you serious man," I said.

"Yeah, that one of the reasons I had to get the new job, I'm working at a new shop now," Jay said.

"Well I mean I guess I could go into law enforcement," I shrugged.

"You a cop," Jay laughed.

"How is that funny it pays well," I said.

"Dude were the type of kids in high school to run from the cops," Jay said.

"Yeah, but were older now and I mean with my military background the academy will take note of," I said.

"Well you can do what you please," Jay said flipping through the channels.

"And hey it will help me towards getting Cameron's Custom Cars," I said.

"You're still on that," Jay said.

"Man you know I've been trying to start my own shop forever," I said.

"Yeah yeah," Jay said. He finally settled on watching the hockey game.

About couple hours later the girls came back home.

"We're back," said Manny. Jay and I both got up and went over to the girls.

"So what did you guys get?" I asked as Jay took some of the bags from the girls.

"Pretty much the whole store," Emma said.

"I can see that," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is there anything else?" asked Jay.

"There some other stuff in the car that we need to put in our car," said Manny.

"I will get right on that," said Jay as he disappeared outside.

"Look at this Sean," said Emma holding up an onesie saying grease monkey with a little monkey working on car. "Isn't it cute?"

I laughed. "It's adorable," I said pulling her into my arms.

Jay walked back into the house. "Manny you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, "Manny said. "It's been a long day I've been planning a wedding and the arrival of our child."

"My poor baby," Jay said wrapping his arms around Manny.

"Yes poor me," Manny said.

"Well thanks guys for helping with everything," said Emma.

"It was our pleasure," Jay said.

"So Em tomorrow you and me the Dot 10:00am," Manny said.

"Totally," said Emma.

"Cool well we will see you guys tomorrow then," Manny said.

Emma and I both nodded.

We said our goodbyes and Manny and Jay left. I wrapped my arms around Emma. "So it's just us now," I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yes I guess it is," she replied wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her up and made our way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	7. A Christmas Miracle

Emma's POV

I wake up in the morning noticing Sean isn't in bed, but a box sits on his pillow. I sit up picking up the rectangular box. I open it revealing a gold heart shaped locket. I smile taking it out of the box and open it revealing a picture of Sean and I one side and an empty on the other side. Sean walks in holding a tray with food on it.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas," I smiled back.

"I see you found your gift," said Sean as he sat in bed with me placing the tray in between us.

"Yes I did and I love it," I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I was hoping you would let me help you put it on," he said taking the locket and placing it around my neck and securely fastening the clasp of the locket. I place on my stomach wincing in pain. "You okay? Are you in labor? We still have a few weeks to go I thought?"

"I'm okay Sean, the baby is just kicking up a storm," I said. I take his hand placing it on my stomach where the baby kicked. Sean smiled up at me. "See I think the baby is just hungry."

"The baby is just hungry or is it you?" asked Sean.

"A little bit of both," I blushed. He chuckled and kissed gently on the lips before handing me a plate of chocolate chip waffles with extra syrup and bacon. I know I'm a vegetarian, but what I can say I'm pregnant I crave things. "So when is your graduation from the police academy?"

"I believe in a month," Sean said.

"Maybe the baby will be there for it," I smile down at my huge belly.

"Maybe," he smiled back rubbing my belly.

**Few Hours Later**

After exchanging gifts we went over to my parents' house for dinner. I waddled my way to the front door with Sean and he rings the doorbell. My mother answers it.

"Emma, Sean," she said hugging us both. We both hug her back. She releases from the hug. "Snake Sean and Emma are here. Come in come in we don't want you catching a cold Em."

Sean and I make our way into the house. Sean takes my coat and his and puts them in the closet as I take a seat on the couch. Sean makes his way into the kitchen and starts talking to my dad and my mom sits next to me.

"I can't wait for this cutie to come out," I say looking down at my stomach.

"Oh sweetheart don't worry it will happen," said mom. "Speaking cuties did you bring the pictures of Jay and Manny's little guy?'

I nodded. "Yes I did Mason is the cutest little boy ever," I smiled taking out of the photos that we had taken at the hospital handing them to my mother.

"Oh gosh he looks so much like his father," said mom.

"I know, "I said, "but he does have Manny's hair."

During dinner the conversation revolved around Sean graduating from the police academy and the baby. After Jack went to bed Sean and I were getting to leave when I started to get sharp shooting pains in my side. Sean quickly came to side.

"Em you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head no, but then pain went away. "That was weird I've never had those type of pains before. Then my water broke. Sean and I looked at each other then down at the floor. "Sean."

"Snake Spike Emma's water just broke," Sean said. My mom and step dad came running into the room.

"Sean get Emma to the hospital and Snake and I will get Em's overnight bag and meet you at the hospital," said Spike.

Sean nodded as he came back to my side holding my hand as I squeezed through the pain.

**The Hospital**

After two hours of painful of labor Sean and I got the best Christmas present ever. Faith Hope Cameron was born at 6lb 7oz at 10:25pm.

I sat up in the hospital bed holding my beautiful baby girl. She had my blonde hair and blue eyes, but she totally looked like Sean.

"Yeah mom you're a grandma," said Sean into the phone. "Uh-huh yeah love you too, yes I will let her know okay talk to you tomorrow. " Sean hung up the phone and came over and kissed the top of my head.

"You did great sweetheart," said Sean. I smiled at him.

"Only because you were there," I said looking down at our little girl. I yawn.

"Here let me take her for you so you can get your rest," Sean smiled.

I nodded handing Faith to Sean. I smile at them both Faith totally had Sean wrapped around her little finger. I drifted off to sleep. This Christmas had been the best yet.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter!Sorry it was short, but I thought it was a perfect way to end Christmas! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. At The Hospital

Sean's POV

I wake up looking at my wife. "Good morning," I said groggily kissing her gently on the lips.

"Good morning," she replies with a smile on her face.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"A little tired," Emma replied. I kiss her forehead and take her hand in mine.

"Just wait till we get home," I said.

"I know, "she said. I get out of the hospital bed and put on my jacket. "Where you going?"

"I was going to go take a hot shower change and then come back," I said.

"Okay," she replied. I give her one last kiss before leaving the room.

**Sean and Emma's Place**

I open the door to the apartment throwing my keys on the side table and hanging up my jacket. I take a nice hot shower, change into fresh clothes, grabbed my keys and jackets, and left the apartment. I whistle as I get into my car and drive to the flower shop down the street from the apartment. I buy a bouquet of Emma's favorite flowers and head back to the hospital.

I hear voices coming from inside Emma's room. I open the door. "There's the proud dad," said Snake.

"Hey," I said.

"Congratulations dad," said Snake.

"Thanks Grandpa," I replied. I look over at Emma holding Faith in her arms talking to Spike while Jack sits in one of the chairs playing on his PSP. I excuse myself from Snake and take a seat down next to Jack.

"Hey buddy," I said.

"Hey," Jack said not taking his eyes off of his PSP.

"What game are you playing?" I asked.

"It's this new hockey game that just came out I got it for Christmas," said Jack.

"That's pretty cool," I said.

"Yeah," Jack said pausing his game and looking at me.

"So what do you think of your new niece," I said pointing over to Faith who had moved from Emma's arms to Spike's.

"She's cute," he replied.

"She is isn't she," I said. Jack nodded.

"Hey buddy, we have to get you to computer club," said Snake.

"Do I have to go?" Jack asked.

Snake nodded. "Come on you love computer club," Snake said.

"Yeah I know, but don't feel like it today," said Jack.

"Come on," said Snake. Jack huffed as he got up from his seat. He went over to Emma gave her a hug saying goodbye. Then Spike handed Faith back over to Emma kissed both of them on the forehead and said goodbye.

"Congrats," said Spike hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks," I said and we both released from the hug. I gave a high five Jack as they left shutting the door behind them. Emma placed Faith in the hospital crib.

I walk over to my wife. "For you," I said handing Emma the bouquet of flowers.

"Oh they're beautiful Sean," Emma smiled. I lean in and she kisses me on the cheek, "Thank you."'

"Anything for you," I said taking a seat next to Emma. I look over at the hospital crib and smile as Faith squirms around in it.

"I still can't believe she is all ours," Emma smiled.

"I know," I said not taking my eyes off the crib.

A nurse walked in, "Mr. and Mrs. Cameron sorry to bother you, but I gotta take Faith back to the nursery," said the nurse.

Emma and I both nod as the nurse pushed the hospital crib out of the room. Emma yawns. "You tired?" I asked.

"Well I did have a baby less than twenty four hours ago," said Emma.

I chuckle and kiss her forehead.

**Author's Note: I know it is a short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	9. Bringing Faith Home

**Emma's POV**

Today was finally the day I was released from the hospital. As I packed up the last of my stuff Sean came into the room with the baby carrier I had gotten at my baby shower. He placed it on the hospital bed.

"Hey sweetheart," I said zipping up my bag.

"Hey yourself," he said giving me a quick kiss on the lips. The way his lips felt on mine always felt like fireworks. "You ready to go?"

"Totally," I smiled. Two nurses came in with the hospital crib and a wheelchair. Faith squirmed around in the hospital crib. She was so cute.

"This little cutie is all ready to go," said one of the nurses as she took Faith out of crib and handed her to me.

I smiled at her as she looked at me with curiosity. I placed her in her carrier and Sean buckled her up. I sat on the wheelchair and Sean placed the baby carrier in my arms. "I'll go get the car," said Sean as he gave me a quick kiss.

Once the nurse pushed me outside Sean had the backseat door opened and he takes the baby carrier from arms and attaching it to the car seat component. I took a seat in the back next to Faith and looked at her she was asleep. I smiled god she was a cute baby.

When we arrived home it was just Sean and I and our baby girl. I place Faith's carrier on the kitchen table and take her out of it. I hold her in my arms as she sleeps. Sean comes enters the apartment with rest of the stuff from the hospital. I sit on the couch cradling Faith in my arms. Sean took a seat next to me and I cuddle up to him.

I kiss our daughter's head gently as she sleeps. "My wife and daughter in my arms life couldn't get any better," said Sean as he kisses my head.

**SESESESESESESSE**

That night I placed Faith in her bassinette in Sean and mines room. I slip into bed next to my husband. He brings me into his arms. "I love you Sean," I said.

"I love you Emma," said Sean.

We both drifted off to sleep. At about one o'clock in the morning Faith started to whimper. I nudge Sean to wake him. He slightly groans, but when Faith started to cry he got out of bed. I did the same. Sean changed her diaper and after I breast fed her. Breast feeding wasn't what I thought it was going to be, but I wanted the best for my daughter. After I fed and burped Faith I hand her over to Sean and got back into bed.

Sean and I had decided to take shifts of trying to get Faith to fall back asleep. It doesn't take Sean long before Faith fell asleep he got back into bed and we went back to sleep.

Faith woke up two more times that night once at three o'clock and five o'clock. Sean and I got up at around eight o'clock. Sean made breakfast as I changed, fed, and dressed Faith. I dressed her in a pink onesie with matching booties and hat. I wrapped her in a blanket and walked into the living room. At the moment Sean and Jay were still working on Faith's nursery.

I placed Faith in her little baby swing. "Breakfast is ready," said Sean as he placed two plates on the table.

"How did I get so lucky," I said taking a seat at the table.

"Well it maybe that is because he's been in love with you since he first saw you in seventh grade," said Sean.

"God that seems forever ago," I said looking at our daughter.

"I know I feel old just thinking about it," he said.

"Well if you think about it we've been together for almost ten years," I said.

"Well you know what," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"These ten years have been a rocky road, but somehow I knew we would be together forever," he said.

"Oh really?" I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Yes really because you are the only person can be totally honest with about everything," he said.

I smile at him, "I love you Sean Cameron."

"I love you Emma Nelson Cameron," he smiled back.

**Author's Note: So I hoped you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	10. Tattoos

**Manny's POV**

I wake up to the sounds of my son whimpering over the baby monitor. I groan not wanting to get out of my comfy bed. I nudge Jay, who is sleeping beside, but he doesn't respond.

"Jay it's your turn to get up with him," I said my eyes still close I nudge him again.

"Five more minutes," he responds.

Mason whimper turns into a full throttle scream. "Jason Hogart seriously get him now," I said. Jay gets up and heads into Mason's room.

I hear him over the baby monitor. "Hey big guy what's wrong? Come here," said Jay.

Jay comes back into the bedroom Mason in his arms. I sit up and bed and Jay gets into placing Mason in between us.

I kiss the top of Mason's head. At the age of three months old his hair is starting to turn into a dark brown and he is looking more like his father.

"Jay what time is it?" I asked.

"It's about three in the morning," Jay said.

"And what time are we heading to the tattoo parlor?" I asked.

"I believe Sean said eleven so then we could all go out for lunch," said Jay.

"Okay," I said. Jay places Mason on his chest. Mason tries to grab for Jay's nose. It is so cute! "Look at him I can't believe he is three months old."

"It's pretty incredible," Jay said as Mason places his hand over Jay's mouth and smiles.

After about fifteen minutes Mason follows back asleep and brings Jay brings him back into his nursery and puts him in his crib.

**About eight in the morning**

I get up to the sounds of Mason whimpering again. I get up this time and head to the nursery. "Hey baby boy," I smiled. I lift him out of his crib put on the changing table and change his diaper. I tickle his belly and he smiles at me his little hands go up in the air trying to grab for me. I pick out his outfit for the day and change him. Then I go downstairs and put him in his swing while I make him a bottle. Once his bottle is made I put a bib around Mason and pick him up bottle in hand and sit on the couch turning on the television as I feed him.

Jay comes down the stairs and heads straight for the kitchen for a hot cup of coffee. "Hey babe you mind watching Mason while I shower?" I asked.

"Sure babe," he responds walking into the room with his coffee he places his coffee on a coaster on the table. I burp Mason then take off his bib and handing him over to Jay. I put his bib in the laundry and wash out his bottle before I finally head upstairs for a nice hot shower.

By the time I am done showering it is already nine forty I quickly change into a pair of jeans and a tight pink shirt and put on my white cropped sweater. I straighten my hair, do my makeup, and wear my favorite pair of boots. Jay enters the bedroom.

"You totally don't like you had a baby only what three months ago," said Jay placing Mason on the bed. I kiss him.

"Aw thank you babe now go shower so we aren't late," I said. He nods before heading for the bathroom. I pick Mason up off the bed and walk into the nursery collecting the diaper bag and placing on the essentials inside. Lastly I place Mason in his baby carrier buckling him all in. I look at my watch it's ten thirty.

"Babe you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah you want to Mase in the car?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," I respond. Jay comes into the room pick up the carrier and walks out the room I follow behind him making sure I'm not forgetting anything. Once Mason is all settled in the car Jay and I get into the front seat and starts driving to the tattoo parlor.

**The Tattoo Parlor**

When we get there it is already eleven ten. Jay carries Mason in his baby carrier in and I grab the diaper bag. We spot Sean and Emma and head over to them.

"Hey guys," I said hugging both of them.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Now where is my little goddaughter?" I asked.

"Right here," said Emma picking up Faith from her own baby carrier.

"Oh she is just the cutest thing," I said.

"Now where's my godson?" Emma asked.

"Right here," said Jay lifting up the baby carrier.

"He is getting so big," Emma said.

"I know," I respond.

"So Jay you ready for this?" asked Sean.

"Come on Cameron I've gotten a tattoo before," said Jay.

"Yeah well your first one you got removed," said Sean.

"That's because you know why," said Jay. Jay's first tattoo had said his ex girlfriend who was now lesbian's name. "I have gotten one other after that." The one he had gotten of my name.

"I still have more" said Sean. Sean had Emma's name tattooed on his chest and he had an army on his shoulder and since he was graduating from the police academy in a like a week he got a new one that had to do with law enforcement.

"That doesn't matter," said Jay.

"Come on guys don't fight," I said taking Mason out of his carrier.

"Yeah guys aren't we here so you two can get your children's names tattooed on," said Emma cradling Faith in her arms.

"Yeah," Jay and Sean both say in unison.

After the guys got their tattoos and were all bandaged up we went out to lunch.

"So Sean you ready to be a cop," said Jay.

"If I was ready for the military I am so ready to become a cop," said Sean.

"And how does Mrs. Cameron feel about this?" I asked Emma.

"Mrs. Cameron is a little nervous," said Emma then she looked at Sean placing her hand on his, "but she is proud of him nevertheless.

"I'm glad you're proud of me," said Sean giving Emma a quick kiss.

"So when are you two going to finally tie the knot?" asked Emma.

I look at Jay and he looks at me. "Not really sure I mean I definitely wanted to wait till Mason was born, but now I mean we just haven't even thought about it," I said.

"Yeah well you two have been from fake engagement to real engagement to broken up back to engaged so many times and now what it's been a year that you have totally been engage I mean we need to hurry this up," said Emma.

"You can't rush these things Em I mean hello remember what happened," I said instantly wanting to take it back. I didn't know if Emma was ready to talk about her drunken marriage to Spinner I mean now that her and Sean were back together."I'm sorry Em I didn't mean that."

"It's okay Manny I mean yeah that happened because I was drunk and I hadn't heard from Sean for like ever and well you know when you found your other half you want to be with them the rest of your life," said Emma.

"Well I mean you know me I want the big wedding," I said.

"Then let's start planning it," Emma said.

"Yeah especially before my next deployment," said Sean.

"You're getting deployed again man?" asked Jay.

"Well I'm still part of the army and they call me when they need me to serve my country again," said Sean looking at his daughter in his carrier.

I don't think I would be able to handle Jay going off to war the way Emma does I mean not having Jay there to watch Mason grow up would really suck. I mean at least he isn't getting deployed right now.

"How you and I drop the girls off at your guys place and we'll head over to the shop," said Jay as I come back to reality.

"Sounds good to me," said Sean, "how about you ladies."

"Works for me," Emma and I said in unison which makes both of us laugh.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! I know it's been awhile since I posted a Manny's chapter so I thought I would. So PLEASE REVIEW! TILL NEXT TIME =)**


	11. Family Day

**Sean's POV**

I hear the soft whimpers of Faith over the baby monitor I look over at Emma who is fast asleep. I get up slowly not wanting wake Emma. I pull on my sweatpants and headed out of the bedroom baby monitor in hand. I yawn as I open the door to Faith's nursery. I walk over to the crib and look down at my daughter. I smile and pick her up and headed into the kitchen. I place her in her in her tripod and grab a jar of mashed bananas from the cabinet. Faith starts to make gurgling baby sounds that make me chuckles as I open the jar and grab a baby spoon from the drawer.

If someone had asked me two year ago that I would be married and had a child with the woman I have been in loved with I would say their nuts. Two years ago I was off in a war zone thinking about how much I missed Emma and how I would find a way to win her back since she dumped me when I was in boot camp. It seemed so long ago. The sound of Emma's brings me back to reality.

"Hey baby," she cooed as she picked up Faith from her tripod. Faith in return smiled.

"What about me," I smirked.

Emma smirks back and walks over and gives me a kiss on the lips. "Morning," she smiled.

"Morning," I smile back, "I was just about to feed her."

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked as she placed Faith into her high chair. I chuckle shaking my head taking a seat in front of Faith in her high chair, Emma sitting beside me.

"It might be the fact that I've been in love with you since the seventh grade," I smiled.

"That could play a part," she smiles back. I stare into her beautiful blue eyes. Faith starts to make noises again which makes Emma and I laugh."I think someone is hungry."

"I think so too," I said taking a spoonful of the mashed bananas and do the old airplane trick to get Faith to eat. After Faith finishes eating I pick her up and Emma and I head back to our room I place Faith on the bed between Emma and I.

"Ugh I can't believe she's five months old now," Emma said tickling Faith's stomach making Faith make the biggest smile.

"I can't believe we've been married for a year," I smiled.

"There's that too," Emma smiled back. I kiss her."So what time do you go in today?"

"Actually Chief gave me the day off," I smiled as Faith grabbed one of my fingers and started to play with it.

"Well aren't we special Faith, we get to spend the day with daddy huh," Emma cooed to Faith picking her up and holding her close. Faith snuggled up to Emma. I brought them both into my arms.

"There is no day I would rather than spend with my girls," I said kissing the top of Emma's head.

**SEFSEFSEFSEFSEFSEFSEF**

After Emma and I had both showered and changed. We headed out for lunch with Faith. When we arrived to the Dot I parked the car and Emma grabbed the baby bag as I took the baby carrier in. We quickly found a table and sat down I placed the baby carrier on the ground beside me and took Faith out of it.

"Hey baby girl," I smiled at her giving her a kiss on the forehead she squealed with happiness.

"Don't hog her," Emma said reaching out for Faith. "Give me my baby."

"I believe she is our baby," I correct her handing Faith over.

"You carry her for nine months then we'll talk," Emma said smiling at Faith.

"Welcome to the Dot what can I get you?" asked Peter, "Sean? Emma?"

"Hey Peter," smiled Emma as she focused on Faith.

"So you two had a kid who would of thought," said Peter.

"Why so surprised Peter thought I was gone for good," I smirked.

"Well I, I, I," Peter said nervously.

"Sean," Emma said cautiously.

"Don't worry Em I'm just messing with him," I said.

"Oh," said Peter trying to shrug it off. "By the way Sean I'm sorry for everything you know planting the pot and everything."

"No worries man," I said. "The past is the past."

"Cool so what can I get you guys," Peter asked.

"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger and a coke," I responded.

"Just a salad and water for me," Emma said sitting Faith on her lap.

"Alrighty I'll be right back with your drinks," said Peter. "Oh and by the way you guys make a pretty cute kid."

"Thanks," smiled Emma and with that Peter left to get us our drinks and quickly returning with our drinks and went off to take care of some other customers.

I smile at my wife and daughter as Emma began playing with Faith.

"What are you smiling back," Emma smiled.

"Oh just thinking about how lucky I am," I smiled back.

"Of course you are," she smirked. Faith started to become fussy. "I think someone needs a diaper change we'll be right back." Emma grabbed the diaper bag and headed to the ladies room with Faith. I sat back into my seat.

"Sean? Sean Cameron?" asked Spinner.

"Hey man how is it going I thought you were in New York," I said sitting up.

"Yeah well Jane and I decided to come back here for awhile," said Spinner. "So are things with Emma?"

"They're really great actually," I began as Emma walked back to the table.

"She's all clean, but I think she wants her daddy," Emma said handing Faith to me and then she saw Spinner."Hey Spin."

"Hey Em, wait you two had a kid?" Spinner said a bit confused.

"Why does it seem like news to everybody doesn't anybody have facebook?" asked Emma.

God I loved her. "Sorry I don't have facebook, so you guys had a kid so I'm guess you two are married," said Spinner. Emma and I made eye contact. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"No hard feelings Spinner," I said.

"No not at all I'm happy for you guys I should probably get going Jane wants to go look at apartments," Spinner said."It was nice seeing you guys cute kid by the way."

"Thanks see ya Spinner," said Emma.

"You think he was shocked?" I asked kissing Faith's head.

"Totally," said Emma. After about ten minutes Peter returned with our meals.

Faith gave out a yawn, "I think someone is getting sleepy," I said. I placed her into her baby carrier.

"Think we should skip dessert," Emma said.

"Yeah might be a good idea go home and put her down for a nap," I responded.

We ate our meals talking about the next week's schedule. "So apparently Degrassi is having some alumni thing in a couple of weeks dad wanted to know if we were going to go or not?" asked Emma.

"I'll have to look at the schedule when I go to the Police Department tomorrow," I said taking a bit of my bacon cheeseburger.

"So I will give him an answer when we go over to my parents for dinner Sunday," Emma said taking a bit of her salad. "Also I was thinking about taking Faith with me when I go see Shane this month he's been asking to meet her."

"Did you ask the nurses if it would be okay?" I asked.

"Yes I called yesterday and they said everything should be fine and they said they'll have a nurse there just in case," said Emma.

"Well I don't see why not I've met Shane and I don't see him hurting a fly," I said.

Shane was Emma's biological father and when he was in high school and he had taken acid and jumped off of a bridge. He was lucky he didn't die, but he had major brain damaged. He was a really sweet guy.

After we finished lunch we headed back home. When I went to take the baby carrier out of the car Faith was fast asleep. I smiled as I took it out and headed inside. I place the baby carrier on the counter and took Faith out. She stirred in her sleep, but stayed asleep. Emma smiled.

"I'll take her," she whispered. I nodded and handed Faith to Emma. I opened the door to Faith's nursery for her as she walked in and placed Faith into her crib grabbing a baby monitor as she left the room. I quietly shut the door.

She placed the baby monitor on the counter and headed for the couch. I sat with her taking her into my arms. She snuggles up to me and yawned. "Tired, "I murmured into her hair.

"Yeah," she said. "How about you?"

"Totally," I responded.

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoy this chapter! There will be some drama coming soon. So please review! Till next time =)**


End file.
